miscommunications
by Tora Ziyal
Summary: What was going on Hoshi's and Malcolm's head during their conversation in the episode 'Silent Enemy'?


****

Rating: G. Why? Because it's**_ G_**reat. Just joking.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off this story and none of the characters belong to me.

Author Notes: * indicated thoughts. This story is what Hoshi and Malcolm might have been thinking as they talked during their meal in 'The Silent Enemy' (contains some spoilers). Please also note that this story is set up the same way as the show was although I couldn't remember what the exact words were. I tried to keep the same format but not the exact dialogue. I love feedback so send me anything you got ;) tora_ziyal13@hotmail.com. Thanks and Enjoy!!

****

Miscommunications 

by Tora Ziyal

Hoshi Sato looked down at her tray as the cook handed her, her meal. She smiled and inhaled in the aroma of the ravioli that was steaming upon her plate. *This sure smells good.* She thought as she scoped out a place to sit and enjoy it. She picked up her tray and began to walk out into the mess area of the _Enterprise. _She stopped when she saw that Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was sitting alone and by himself. *This would be the perfect opportunity.* She thought, smiling a little to herself. 

Days ago Captain Archer had come to her asking her to do a 'special assignment' for him. Lieutenant Reed's birthday was coming up and they wanted to surprise him by making his favorite food for him. After asking his parents and getting absolutely nothing out of it (except for learning that Malcolm had not called home in a while, nor did he even tell his parents what his duty was on the _Enterprise_). Captain Archer went to Hoshi to have her find out what it was. She accepted the task thinking it was not going to be too difficult but, she soon found out that it was harder than breaking a Vulcan encryption code. She contacted Malcolm's sister who could only tell her that he had once told her that he liked octopus, but she didn't know if her was joking or not. Hoshi tried his best friend next; he told her that they went to fish house once but it was only because Reed liked a waitress there. Hoshi talked to several other people but no one seemed to know what Reed liked. Sighing, Hoshi returned to the bridge where T'Pol told her if she wanted to figure out what his favorite food was that the best way was to ask him herself.

Hoshi nodded slightly. *That's what I'll do. It can't be that hard can it?* She thought and walked over to where he was sitting. "Mind if I join you?" She asked Reed, who was engrossed in reading.

He looked up. "No. Not at all." And then he went back to reading.

Hoshi pulled out a chair and sat down, taking a bite of her food. "How's your ravioli?"

*Phase cannons should be installed at point...Is someone talking to me?* Reed looked away from his PADD and back at Hoshi. "Umm yes it's good." He smiled and looked back down at his reading material.

*This guy is distant isn't he?* She thought shaking her head slightly. "Aren't you tired of eating whatever the chef makes?"

Malcolm looked back up, talking a bite of his ravioli. "The chef is a fine cook." He said looking into Hoshi's eyes. *I do need to get back to my reading.*

Hoshi wasn't getting mad but she was getting a little aggravated by his manners. *What can I say now?* She thought of anything to get it out of him. "There is just something about eating a home cooked meal.. What do you like to eat?....I love to cook."

Malcolm looked back at her. "That's nice." He smiled yet again. *Why is this girl telling me all this. Malcolm be nice, she's just trying to be friendly.*

"You'd love my enchilada's." She said taking another bite and looking up at Reed.

Malcolm didn't say anything but he looked away from his PADD and back at her. He gave her a slight smile and then went back to reading. *Installing these cannons are really important. I have to focus on this. Just tell her she'll understand.*

"I've got a hot plate in my room." She blurted out, chewing her food and looking directly at Reed again.

*Hell-o. Did I hear that correctly? What does this girl want from me? Stupid question Malcolm you know what she's trying to do here.* He looked slowly away from his PADD and into Hoshi's face who was smiling at him.

*Why does he have that confused look on his face?* She thought as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Tha-That's very flattering." He started, stuttering just slightly. "But we work together."

It was Hoshi's turn to have the confused look. *What's he talking about? 'That's flattering?' What is that supposed to mean?* She asked herself, putting her fork down on her plate. "What?" She asked him.

Malcolm swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. *She doesn't have clue what your getting at. It's not that I don't find her rather attractive, its the fact we work together and our line of work doesn't really have time for romance.* He thought before he continued to talk to her. "Well, we work together and I don't think it would be appropriate." He explained, this time he forgot all about the new phase cannons he was working on.

Hoshi looked puzzled for a few more seconds. *I still don't....Oh my gosh!* She thought as she finally realized what he was thinking that she meant. she put her hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh. "Lieutenant, I was only asking what you liked to eat. I didn't mean anything of it." She said to him.

*You blubbering idiot!* Malcolm yelled at himself in his mind. He could feel his cheeks flush a little as they grew warm. "I-I just thought...."

*I can't believe he was thinking that! I should be the one who is flattered. He's so handsome too.* And suddenly Hoshi became as embarrassed as Reed was. *This is going to be so awkward now. Every time I look at him I'm going to remember this situation! I can't believe I sounded like I was trying to pick him up!!* She wanted to die right then and there. she sprang up from her seat and. "I can see you have a lot of work to do, I'll go someplace else." She knew that her face had to be bright red by now.

Malcolm shot up out of his seat. "Ensign, please finish your dinner." He said hoping that they could forget this little incident.

Hoshi picked her tray up off the table. "Umm I'll just....I'll go over there....so you...." She said as she scurried away. Leaving Reed there just staring after her wishing he could have the last ten minutes of his life back.

Hoshi hurried over to a table in the corner and sat down. *I can't believe all that just happened. I just made a total geek of myself and didn't get a thing out of it.*

Or did she?


End file.
